Some semiconductor packages seal a semiconductor chip within a resin material. A heat dissipating member that dissipates heat generated by the semiconductor chip or a die pad to which the semiconductor chip is bonded may be encased by the resin material.
The heat dissipating member and the die pad are typically made of metals. The adhesion between the metal material and the resin material is generally not very high. Thus, it is expected that poor adhesion between the heat dissipating member and the resin will decrease heat dissipation efficiency. It is also expected that poor adhesion between the die pad and the resin material will allow impurities and water to enter via a gap that can be generated between the die pad and the resin material.